This Love Will Be Your Downfall
by londongrammar
Summary: 'He didn't return her love, he was too consumed in his own madness to even pretend to care about another human being. To him, her love was an obstacle, something unwanted and irking.' A songfic to This Love Will Be Your Downfall by Ellie Goulding.


**This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)**

&.&.&

_Who are we to be emotional?_  
_Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?_

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to love him, and yet, she did. He didn't return her love, he was too consumed in his own madness to even pretend to care about another human being, apart from his daughter, and even that seemed unlikely. To him, her love was an obstacle, something unwanted and irking.

_Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads?_  
_Who are we to find ourselves in other people's beds?_

But there _was_ something there, wasn't there? A small fraction of some strange, forgotten feeling.

They had both married others. He had been happy, satisfied, he had been a man of few worries. Whereas she had married, in short, an oaf. When his hands roamed her body, her skin crawled, as if they were spiders, not fingers. Her life had become a dull nightmare. She had been nothing short of ecstatic when her 'poor Albert' died.

_Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself_  
_I feel like I'm on fire_  
_I'm too shy to cry for help_  
_Oh, I don't think you know me much at all_

The truth is really quite simple: Love can do dangerous things for a person. Even more so when you don't truly know their motives.

She had offered him her help from the start, and who was he to not oblige her? She was a familiar face, a helpful ally. She would become his oh-so willing partner in crime, and that would kill her.

He seemed to recall his 'other being' (he really couldn't refer to Benjamin Barker as a part of himself. It made him seem too… Human) being somewhat more pleasant towards her, he wasn't quite sure. He couldn't remember.

_This love is be and end all_  
_This love will be your downfall_  
_This love is be and end all_  
_This love will be your downfall_  
_I'm feeling down about this love_

What did she honestly expect to receive from him? Words of kindness? Whispers and promises of devoted affections? _Love_, even? She was delusional if she thought that.

She really couldn't expect that from him. She should've known that Lucy was his only love. To even _think_of another woman in such a way would have been nothing short of betrayal in his mind.

_Who are you to make me feel so good?_  
_Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?_

It was evident that that they didn't fit in with the rest of the Londoners. In fact, the only people they probably resembled the slightest were those locked up in the various mental asylums.

They had a dangerous type of insanity; (much like their 'love') One that was hard to spot. With Sweeney it was a bit more evident. But Mrs. Lovett… Well, she'd always been rather good at hiding things.

Just look at how she hid the fact that Lucy lived.

_Oh, who am I to say I'm always yours?_  
_Who am I to choose the boy that everyone adores?_  
_Oh, I don't see a reason why we can't just be apart_  
_Not falling on each other like we're always in the dark_  
_Oh, I don't think you know me much at all, at all_

She just couldn't seem to leave him alone, it seemed like ever five minutes that she would enter his room above the shop, nattering away about one thing or another. But, then again, they depended on each other; he murdered the unsuspecting fools he called customers and she made them into delicious pies. (Also buying them both another few hours of sanity.. If you could call it that, which in all honesty you couldn't)

_This love is be and end all_  
_This love will be your downfall_  
_This love is be and end all_  
_This love will be your downfall_  
_This love is be and end all_  
_This love will be your downfall_  
_(At all)_  
_This love is not what you want_  
_This heart will never be yours_

It was unthinkable, unimaginable, to think that they could have a happy life together by the sea. Well, it was impossible to think that they could live a life together full stop. They were mad, yes, but apart from that what did they really have in common? Only the fact that they both benefited from the murders he committed. And that was a simple negotiation, something that was necessary and practical.

Living with love can be confusing, inspiring and beautiful. But living with a love that you don't want is just unsettling. It'll keep you up at night wondering if you should be selfish and do what you alone want, or give in to the other person's desires.

Sweeney chose to be selfish, a decision that he thought was wise. And, in a way, it was. He got to the judge, and killed him, just like he had intended.

Even if Mrs. Lovett hadn't screamed when the judge grabbed her skirt he probably would've killed her sooner or later. It was all a matter of patience.

Maybe it was a good thing it had ended there.

_This love is be and end all_  
_This love will be your downfall_  
_This love is be and end all_  
_This love will be your downfall_

Nellie Lovett was a fool, and she got what she deserved. Or at least Sweeney thought so. The stupid urchin-child clearly had different thoughts on this matter and murdered Sweeney in the blink of an eye, avenging the woman he called mum. Therefore proving that love can -and will most likely be- your downfall.

* * *

My first songfic! I think it went relatively well, but as usual I would love to hear what you guys thought!


End file.
